The invention is in the field of electrical conductors. It relates particularly to conductors adapted to receive relays and fuses, and in general elements through which pass high intensity currents.
Still more particularly, the conductors according to the invention find their application in the automotive field, as power relay modules for computers. In this case, problems arise as to the heat limit of the strength of the solder of said relays on a printed circuit board forming a support, when substantial power or more is passed through the relays and hence through the solder. It is thus clear that the strength of the solder is a question of safety of the vehicle which must be ensured.
Conventionally, the present solutions are grouped in several families. On the one hand, there are known soldered relays, for example in the case of fuse relay boxes, with the use of conductive ways that are made locally thicker on a circuit board, along the path of ways that must carry current of high intensity. These lead ways thus permit the circulation of greater current without giving rise to exaggerated thermal heating. The current thus passes from the current supply cable of the battery, to the fuse, then to the relay and to an outlet connector, passing each time through lead ways. All the lead ways are gathered on a printed circuit board which also serves as a mechanical support for the fuses and relays.
Similarly, there has been envisaged the use of a circuit board with two layers of copper permitting, by the same principle, accommodating a higher current intensity.
A second family of solutions uses interfitted relays (commonly called xe2x80x9cclipsxe2x80x9d). In this case, the connector takes the form of a thick element, for example molded, comprising means for receiving electrical pins, on which the relays and fuses are received, and internal conductors, substantially dimensioned to permit the passage of high current without excessive heating. The power current flows within the support from the battery connector, toward the fuses, then toward the relays and the outlet connector.
Apart from the relay pins through which the power passes, the control pins, through which a substantially lower current passes, are connected to the control connectors or the relays by conductors of normal cross section.
In still another conventional solution, the high current passes through the thick cables of the battery toward cable terminals on which are received the fuses and pins of the power relays, which permits the use of cables of large cross section, dimensioned as a function of the current to be carried. The control pins of the relays are thus received on cable terminals soldered on a printed circuit in a conventional manner. The control electronics thus no longer need take account of high current intensity for its dimensioning. The current outlet is also by cable.
The present invention provides a new type of power relay module, which will be easier to use.
According to the invention, the power relay module comprises a thick support comprising means for receiving the pins of fuses, relays and a battery connection, internal lead ways suitable for the passage of currents of predetermined intensity, and a printed circuit board supporting the control electronics of the relays, said support facing the circuit board, and comprising at least two zones bearing on said card.
Preferably, the support also comprises terminals for receiving the control pins of the relays, these pins being connected by control leads to electrical wires soldered on the control circuit board.
According to a particular embodiment, the thick support also comprises means for electrical connection to the circuit board in at least one bearing zone.
It will be understood that this invention thus assembles in an advantageous manner the power current conduction elements, and control elements which do not require specific dimensioning. This arrangement thus promotes easy use of the power relay module. Moreover, the integration of the connection pins directly to the electronic card provides for economic production.
The description and drawing which follow permit better understanding the objects and advantages of the invention. It is clear that this description is given only by way of example, and is not limiting.